


Полет

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Telepathic Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы не знаем, откуда и зачем появились драконы. Изобрел ли их чей-то гений или они возникли сами собой, чувствующий и понимающий разум в теле машины?<br/>Я не знаю, есть ли у них предназначение и цель, что-то высокое, ради чего эта странная жизнь появилась на планете. Мы не знаем во зло человечеству появились они, или во благо, или возникли по капризу природы, чтобы существовать ради самой жизни.<br/>Может быть, они появились здесь только для того, чтобы позволить кому-то на своих крыльях подняться в небо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полет

В тот год осень была теплой, и в начале октября в городе еще, казалось, стояло лето. Тополя устремляли вверх зеленые как в июле ветви, а сирень кое-где расцвела во второй раз.  
Здесь же, всего в нескольких километрах от линий теплопередач и искусственного света, осень уже вступила в свои права, и лес подернулся золотистой дымкой от утренних заморозков. Пахло опавшей листвой.  
Илья с неловкостью городского жителя пробирался по едва приметной тропинке. Он опасался, что заблудился окончательно. Инструкция как найти базу была слишком расплывчатой, чтобы по-настоящему на нее надеяться...  
Но вот за очередным поворотом тропы открылась полянка. Прямо посреди леса стоял, как будто так и надо, пластмассовый стол (словно из дешевой кафешки), а рядом, коленками на деревянном невысоком чурбане, навалившись грудью на стол сидел парень лет двадцати и с упоением читал затрепанную книгу.   
Илья кашлянул. Парень поднял голову, перевернул книгу обложкой вверх и с интонациями дежурного школьника, увидевшего неизвестных ему взрослых на пороге родной школы, произнес:  
-Здрасте.  
\- Это КПП?- настороженно поинтересовался Илья. Все происходящее мало подходила под слышанные им рассказы о военных.  
-Что-то вроде,- согласился парень. Вопрос, по-видимому, напомнил ему об обязанностях, потому что он придал лицу более серьезное выражение.- А вам что нужно?  
-Я к вам и пришел.  
Илья показал предусмотрительно приготовленную журналистскую корочку.  
\- Интервью не даем,- отрезал парень.  
\- А не интервью?  
Илья сначала ляпнул, а потом подумал, что если за язвость его сейчас выпхают с поляны взашей, то даже обидится будет не на кого. Но парень приподнял бровь и явно приготовился к объяснениям. - Я не имею никакого отношения к прессе, распространяющей о вас страшилки и глупые сплетни,- начал журналист.- Я пришел сюда, чтобы узнать правду и написать книгу – книгу где действительно рассказывалось бы кто вы и как живете. Нельзя до бесконечности играть в молчанку...  
Он сам не заметил, как распалился и уже говорил громко и жестикулировал, как недавно в штабе, когда убеждал Администрацию округа дать ему разрешение на публикацию военных сведений. Ух и удивились же они увидев ввалившегося в кабинет высокого, худого, взволнованного журналиста, который размахивая руками принялся объяснять им, что собрался книгу писать... И главное, о чем! Но парень не стал долго слушать. Он жестом остановил Илью и выудил из кармана рацию.  
-Локи? Поди на кпп, тут к нам писатель пришел!  
Илья мысленно хмыкнул подобной характеристике. Ему до писателя еще…. Очевидно с другой стороны радиоволны спросили какой писатель.  
-А я почем знаю? Есть разрешение?- спросил он у Ильи. Тот кивнул.- Говорит есть. Ладно... Сейчас придут (это уже Илье).  
Прошло действительно едва ли три минуты, когда из-за деревьев появилась девушка. Илья понял, за что ее прозвали Локи – девушка была рыжей, огненно-рыжей, светлокожей и с зеленовато-янтарными глазами в которых пряталось лукавство. Она склонила голову на бок, разглядывая журналиста и улыбаясь, чуть насмешливо но по-доброму. Неожиданно Илья сообразил, что выглядит не самым представительным образом – взлохмаченный, в старой куртке и побитых ботинках, с потертым рюкзаком на плече. Девушка внимательно вычитала разрешение, кивнула, хлопнула по плечу дежурного и увела Илью за собой.  
Через сотню шагов деревья немного расступились и открылся вид на базу, представлявший собой что-то среднее между туристическим лагерем и футуристическим поселком.  
Локи подала голос в тот момент, когда Илья подумал, что она небось и по рации объясняется только знаками.  
-Вот они. Видите?

Несколько домиков из фанерных плит раскиданных по полю, что-то вроде ангаров вдалеке, длинное и низкое обшарпанное здание, разбитый кем-то особо предприимчивым огородик с лунками из-под выкопанной картошки и тыквенными плетями, цветущие на небольшое клумбе синие астры, и между всем этим – груды сверкающего метала, серебристые, медно-золотые, голубоватые... Наваленные в хаотической красоте плиты металла, проводки, трубы, стойки, шарниры. Илье показалось, что это действительно какие-то странные произведения искусства, скульптуры сумасшедшего гения, он всмотрелся в одну из них повнимательнее, пытаясь понять, что же за идея заключена в этом футуристическом хаосе. И под его взглядом, словно на старой детской забаве –картинке с непонятным узором на которой, если долго смотреть, проступает объемный предмет, из свалки деталей вдруг выступила клиновидная морда, изгиб странного крыла из тонких металлических пластин, огромные лапы на которых – теперь он это видел – покоилась голова лежащего зверя.  
-Это... это драконы?- хриплым от волнения голосом спросил журналист.  
-Да. Это и есть драконы.  
Локи подвела его к медно-золотому дракону, чье тело было полускрыто расправленными крыльями. Дракон был огромным – его морда лежащая на земле, была почти в три человеческих роста. Зеленые глаза, размером с дверцу автомобиля, полузакрыты. Девушка не без гордости указала на механическое существо.  
\- Вот. Знакомьтесь, это Локи. ..   
...Все это началось около шести лет назад. И началось, как всегда начинается чудо, с обычной мелкой глупости. Двенадцатилетний сынишка инженера с авиазавода, роясь в отсутствие родителей в интернете, скачал себе новую игрушку. Поставил на компьютер, три часа не отрываясь гонял в новый авиастимулятор, после чего закатал новинку на диск и побежал хвастаться другу. Но уже в дверях его выловила вернувшаяся с работы мать и засадила за уроки. Диск остался валятся у компьютера, где его и прихватил вечером отец, которому срочно нужно было отнести на работу рассчетку. Диск он почистил, записал свои документы и утром унес.  
А около полудня в сборочном ангаре раздалась пожарная тревога.  
Когда автомат включил сирену и заблокировал двери ангара, никто особо не волновался. Решили, что просто заискрила неисправная проводка.  
Когда не было обнаружено и намека на пожар, а двери не открылись даже вручную, охрана немного забеспокоилась. Но когда компьютерная сеть разом перестала реагировать на команды, а внутри запертого ангара пришли в движение автоматы-сборщики, среди инженеров началась паника. Прежде чем кто-то догадался отключить питание автоматов, у ангара каким-то образом оказался автономный источник энергии.  
Паника продолжалась почти трое суток, и дошло до того, что военные всерьез изготовились взорвать ангар к черту. Но утром на четвертый день молодой и полный энтузиазма программист пришел пораньше, чтобы разобраться с внезапно заартачившимися системами ангара. Двери были открыты. Ему было слишком интересно, чтобы осторожничать.  
Посреди ангара он увидел груду металла – но она жила, двигалась. Окрылись огромные цвета морской воды глаза, и программист вдруг понял, что это не остатки покореженный штапелей, а огромная голова на суставчатой шее...  
Как знать, если бы этот первый симбиоз не удался, возможно, драконы были бы уничтожены навсегда. Тесты на слияние/отчуждение, протоколы ментальной подготовки, поиск способных к слиянию людей – все это было позже. Как и второй дракон, не нашедший пилота, так что его пришлось уничтожить, и резкое отчуждение симбионтов, и страх общественности…  
А тогда он просто увидел огромную голову и коснулся ее – и услышал голос Мелькора у себя в голове. Позже он так и не смог обьяснить, как набрался смелости забраться внутрь механического чудовища, но внутри нашелся отсек для пилота, достаточно удобный и просторный.  
Почти одновременно драконы появились еще в нескольких странах. Через год в Росии их было пятнадцать, в мире – чуть больше сорока.  
Глаза Ильи перебегали с драконицы на девушку, замечая странное сходство.  
-То есть ты – Локи и она – Локи?  
Девушка усмехнулась.  
\- А у вас у самого уровень слияния не меньше 20ти будет. Вы поняли что Локи именно «она». Да, мы редко разделяем дракона и его пилота.  
\- А как тебя зовут на самом деле?  
\- Анастасия. Только не задавайте такого вопроса другим пилотам. У нас это не принято.  
\- Постой, постой! Локи, я вообще не понимаю о чем речь! Что выше сорока?  
\- М-дя... Сколько раз просили выложить эту информацию в свободный доступ и как видно без толку, хоть, понимаешь, сайт в интернете открывай! Ладно, пойдем, я по дороге расскажу. Все на самом деле просто.  
Локи спокойно подхватила приятельское «ты».  
\- Видишь ли, я не медик, так что объяснить откуда ноги растут не могу, перейдем сразу к выводам. У каждого человека есть определенная способность к слиянию, то есть к принятию другого разума. Ее можно определить косвенно, с помощью психологических тестов, или нервным сканированием. Есть и внешние признаки – умение различить дракона, определить его как личность, например. Мы называем это уровнем слияния. Если он меньше 10% ты просто не увидишь дракона – только груду металла. Слияние дает пилоту способность слышать дракона, говорить с ним и управлять. Уровень отчуждения показывает, насколько ты сливаешся с драконом. Если он низкий, человек утратить собственную сущность, машина поглотит его. Если он слишком высокий, будет препятствовать общению с драконом... Разница между ними и есть коэффициент слияния/отчуждения. Если у тебя он высокий, то лучше надолго здесь не задерживатся, иначе ты постепенно начнешь сливаться с одним из драконов. А это опасно и для тебя и для пилота. Мы пришли, кстати.  
Девушка вошла в невысокий домик из фанерных плит.  
\- Николай! Ник, ты тут? Ау-у!  
Из дальней комнаты выглянул мужчина в белом халате, с легкой степенью небритости на лице.  
\- Чего кричать-то? Здесь я. Добрый день.  
\- Вот пациэнта привела. Снимешь тест? Или у тебя сегодня кандидатики на очереди?  
\- Сегодня – никого,- откликнулся врач. – Ну-ка, идите сюда. Как говорится, укольчик новокаина – это пустяк, а потом совсем не больно....  
\- Он шутит. – хмыкнула Локи.- Черный медицинский юмор...  
В дальней комнате оказалась лаборатория. Разительный контраст белоснежных стен без окон, стерильности, легкого запаха лекарств и озона с осенним лесом снаружи несказанно удивил журналиста. Казалось бы, здесь больше подошел захудалый медпункт с неизменными железными инструментами, старыми шприцами и аспирином в качестве апофеоза лечения.  
Пересыпая речь не слишком успокаивающими прибаутками, Николай велел Илье расстегнуть рубашку и, внимательно изучая наполненный зеленоватой дрянью шприц, спросил:  
\- Страдаете ли вы заболеваниями или аллергией, о которых мне следует знать? Вы принимаете какие-нибудь препараты? У вас были проблемы с сердцем?  
Локи вновь приглушенно проворчала что-то насчет черного юмора.   
Николай только фыркнул, ловко ввел сыворотку и прицепил к руке Ильи какой-то датчик.  
\- Все просто. Смотрим на экран и даже не пытаемся сосредотачиватся.  
На экране замелькали картинки, но они менялись слишком быстро, чтобы Илья мог сообразить, что это было.   
\- ... Вот и все...- как сквозь слой ваты донесся до него голос врача.  
Илья потряс головой, надеясь что после этого комната перестанет вращатся.   
\- Голова кружится? Ничего, это через пару минут пройдет. Не вставайте.   
Николай едва ли не носом уткнулся в экран.   
\- Вынужден вас разочаровать. Не быть вам пилотом...

 

\- То есть я могу здесь оставатся? Это безопасно?  
\- Вполне! – Локи пнула ногой листья и залюбовалась их полетом. – У тебя низкий кеффициент – 18. Чтобы просто войти в контакт с драконом нужно не меньше 35. Так что проблем не будет. А так мы ведь даже кандидатов тут не можем оставить на пару дней. Только Смуглянка живет, но как он сопротивляется контакту с чужими драконами я не понимаю, хоть тресни! Кстати о....  
Илья проследил за ее взглядом. Парнишка лет шестнадцати, не страше, уже ростом с Локи но еще худой, нескладный, понуро брел через поселок. Локи бегом нагнала его.  
\- Чего смурной?  
Парнишка оглянулся и Илья увидел, что у него темные, внимательные глаза, и темные же брови под пушистой челкой, сейчас страдальчески нахмуренные. Смутно знакомое лицо.  
\- Да так...  
Локи понятливо кивнула.  
\- К полковнику ходил?  
\- Ага... Ты ведь слышала, для Варлорда ищут кандидата на симбиоз. Я ходил, чтоб мне позволили...  
Он не договорил.  
\- Смуглянка, пойми, будь это обычное слияние, полковник бы не артачился. Лучше твоего коэффициента нет среди кандидатов. Но мы не знаем можно ли поднять Варлорда вообще!  
\- Да знаю я...  
\- А ты несовершеннолетний!- чуть жестче прибавила Локи. Смуглянка совсем понурился.  
\- Не позволит он тебе рисковать... Ну Смуглянка, не раскисай! Будешь ты летать! Будешь!  
Она легонько хлопнула мальчишку по плечу и обняла его.  
\- А почему Смуглянка? – вмешался Илья, заметив набухшие слезы на глазах у мльчишки – того и гляди разревется, не столько от горя, сколько от неожиданного сочувствия.  
\- А не узнаете?- Люка улыбнулась.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мой дед и есть Смуглянка. Помните?- Смуглянка поднял голову и через силу улыбнулся.  
Илья ахнул, узнав эту улыбку и прищур темных глаз.  
\- Серьезно? Вот даешь, парень!  
\- Что даю?! Это ведь не я... Я хочу летать по настоящему!  
Он резко вырвался из объятий Локи,быстро пошел вперед.  
\- Переживает,- шепнула Локи. – Турнули его из военного училища... медкомиссию не прошел. Потом заметили на тестах, у него коеффициент за пятьдесят зашкаливает. Это без подготовки. Готовили на Лекса, но потом Алешку нашли, да вот и решили не рисковать. Родители его разрешения не дали, а Смуглянке тогда и шестнадцати не было. После к нам прибился... Трудно ему… трудно состязатся с легендой.   
Вскоре Илья перезнакомился со всеми пилотами - кроме непоседливой, смешливой Локи их было трое: невысокий, худой, со светлыми глазами Верити, остриженный ежиком Тасмани и темноволосый, вечно хмурый Лекс.   
Был кто-то еще, но с остальными Илья не сталкивался. Заведовал базой пожилой полковник, несдержанный на язык, нервный но, в общем-то отходчивый. Случалось покрикивал на пилотов, нещадно ругал за самоволки и зорко следил за всеми экспериментами. Но жизнь не отравлял.  
А на краю летного поля лежала груда черного, словно бы вороненого металла, окруженная силовыми кабелями. Потерявшее пилота механическое чудовище не шевелилось, но жизнь медленно струилась в нем искорками электрических зарядов. Что будет с Варлордом никто не знал. Илья был невольным свидетелем спора между полковником и Верити. Дававший пару часов назад чертей Смуглянке за нытье, пилот теперь втолковывал начальству, что мальчишку можно и допустить к Варлорду. Пользуясь большей частью отвергнутыми им самим аргументами.  
Командовал "летучим отрядом" Верити. Он был старше прочих на пять или шесть лет и единственный профессиональный военный. Илья сразу почувствовал жесткость в его взгляде и скрытую силу. Но Верити оказался приветливым. Сам привел Илью к полковнику и буквально что поставил того перед фактом. Впрочем, начальство само было озабечено страхом общественности перед драконами – налоги-то народ платит и с некоторых пор еще и отчета за них требует – так что приняли журналиста радушно.  
Тетрадь постепенно наполнялась заметками. Илью не интересовали ни эксперименты которые проводились на базе, ни устройство драконов. Он записал со слов Локи и Верити историю их появления, рассказал о необходимости тестирования, о симбиозе так, как видели его пилоты – словно ты слышишь в голове еще один голос – но чужой. Как вызился Тасмани «словно тебе показывают картонную раскладку и ты видишь в глове коробочку, в которую он складывается». Но больше он писал о людях. О своей неизменной спутнице Локи, бывшей переводчице из штаба; о первом пилоте Мелькоре, о командире «летучего отряда» Верити. И чем больше он общался с ними, тем больше видел, что нет причин для распространенного страха обывателей перед этими разумными машинами и теми, кто связан с ними. Они оставались людьми. И в тоже время все несли отпечаток чуждой сущности – не агрессивной, не опасной а просто другой.  
Все это пока без системно, без идей планов и сюжета. Просто заметки. Спустя пару дней Илья сидел с Локи на летном поле, где девушка дожидалась возвращения Верити и Лекса – ее очередь участия в каком-то эксперименте (Илья в это не лез) была следующей- а журналист пытался выяснить неписанные правила, которых придерживались пилоты. Солнце уже садилось и по краю поля протянулись длинные тени от окаймлявших его ясеневых деревьев. В теплых лучах металлический бок Локи казался мягким и теплым, словно кожа, а рыжие волосы симбионтки, опиравшейся на него – пушистым мехом.  
\- Пойми, Илья, мы слишком мало пока знаем о драконах. Никакое прогнозирование еще не давало более-менее реального результата. По всем прогнозам способность к симбиозу должна быть у единиц – а в итоге пусть на минимально необходимом уровне, но она есть примерно у 10-12% населения. Но это так, мелкий штрих…  
Девушку прервал топот и крик.  
Парень, которого Илья видел на кпп в первый день, подбежал к Локи. Глаза у него были испуганные.  
\- Локи, у нас беда! Смуглянка поднял Варлорда!  
Рыжая девушка выругалась не хуже старого прапорщика.  
\- Скажи Тасмани, тоже пусть взлетают!  
Она бегом бросилась к машине. Илья за ней.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Сергей, пилот Варлорда умер несколько недель назад. Попал в автокатастрофу. Мы не знаем, что с Варлордом, думали, его придется… уничтожить. Один из драконов, для которого не успели найти пилота стал полностью неуправляемым. Может быть он уже не в себе… Но мы пока наблюдали. Хотели попытатся найти Сергею замену…  
-Можно с тобой?  
Она кивнула. Локи рывком дернула запоры люка, подтянулась на скобе и одним прыжком оказалась за пультом. Гораздо менее ловко Илья полез за ней. Она схватила вялявшиеся прямо на пульте наушники. Держись крепче!- бросила через плечо, фиксируя ладони на панелях терминала.  
Илья видел драконов в небе, но как они взлетают – никогда. Рывок был так силен, что он не удержался и ударился лбом о запертый люк – а дракон почти отвесно рванулся вверх. В кабину проник странный шелестящий звук и он понял, что это развернулись огромные крылья. На экране он видел как рядом появился из облака зеленовато-золотой Тасмани и оба дракона уже более плавно поднимались вверх, туда где солнце еще не успело сесть. Впереди в его лучах сияла угольно-черная стрела – Варлорд.  
Локи отняла одну руку от панели, пробежала по боковым клавишам.  
\- Локи – Варлорду. Локи- Варлорду. Смуглянка, да отзовись ты, мелкий черт!  
\- Что там? – не выдержал Илья. Она махнула ему разрешая подойти и сдвинула один наушник. – Они молчат. Тасмани обходит Варлорда. Нам придется схватить его в воздухе.  
Дракон повернул и горизонт встал на дыбы и медленно заваливался вверх ногами. Илье пришлось отвернутся от экрана. Когда он подавил приступ паники, Они уже немного приблизились, так что черный дракон был уже ясно виден. Неожиданно он развернулся петлей и завис, планируя на распахнутых крыльях.  
\- Локи?- неуверенный голос из динамиков.  
-Смуглянка! Живой?  
\- Локи, я держу его! Я поднял Варлорда! Вы мне не верили, а я поднял его!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо… Успокойся! Радоваться будешь, когда сядем. Возвращаемся. Держись за Тасмани.  
Казалось, погоня длилась всего несколько секунд, но они успели отлететь от базы достаточно далеко. Варлорд, ровно, словно тренировал строй, двигавшийся за Тасмани двруг вильнул, рухнул на несколько метров вниз. Он почти сразу же выровнялся, но Локи нахмурилась.  
\- Смуглянка, ты как?  
-Нормально,- но голос в динамиках был усталый, бесцветный.- Слишком… слишком много мыслей… не могу разобратся…  
\- Блокируйся от Варлорда! Слышишь меня? Блокируйся от него! Сосредоточься на собственных мыслях.  
\- Тогда мы не сядем…  
\- Сядешь, мы страхуем тебя.  
По бокам от Варлорда опустились Верити и Лекс. Илья сообразил что Локи видела их, пользуясь возможностями дракона. Они летели в четырех сторон чуть ниже Варлорда, готовые подхватить его, когда металлическое тело рухнет к земле. Неожиданно в голове Ильи мелькнула странная картина – сомктуные взахлест, одно над другим, металлические крылья, своеобразная площадка, которая уже не может остновить падение, но гасит удар.  
В последний момент, уже совсем низко над землей дракон накренился, крылья невовремя сложились и он камнем рухнул, пропахав недлинную борозду в мягкой земле.  
\- Прошляпил,- отметила Локи, но довольно спокойно. – Ничего, и с большей высоты, бывало, падали.  
Она стянула наушники и с облегчением откинулась на спинку кресла.  
\- Везучий черт…  
Перегнувшись назад девушка несколько секунд разглядывала Илью.  
\- Что это с тобой?  
Он потрогал шишку.  
\- С люком поцеловался... Ничего, само пройдет.  
Локи кивнула.  
\- Пойдем. Сейчас Верити разнос давать будет… Балбесу что взлетел, а нам – что прошляпили…  
Смуглянка, бледный как мел, стоял перед лежащим на земле Варлордом. Его фугурка казалась совсем крошечной на фоне огромной морды цвета вороненой стали. Черный дракон, уже не безучасная ко всему масса металла, а подобравшийся для прыжка зверь, лежал за его спиной. Здесь, внизу, уже стемнело, и голубые глаза дракона свеились, как окна в доме на другой стороне земли, где день еще не угас. Мальчишка даже не попытался скрыть торжество, сиявшее на лице, хотя вид Верити не обещал ничего хорошего. Командир жестом велел не вмешиваться подбежавшей Локи и обратился к Смуглянке:  
\- Твое счастье,- резко сказал он,- что победителей не судят. Еще раз… еще раз попытаешься подняться в небо без разрешения, не посмотрю, что ты пилот – выпорю!  
Смуглянка уже собирался запротестовать, но сообразил, что было сказано, и расплылся в улыбке. Верити хотел пожать ему руку, но не успел: подбежали Тасмани и Лекс, не зная, ругаться или поздравлять, налетели на него, обняли, улыбался потерявший всю свою серьезность Верити, смеялась Локи, и они так и пошли к лагерю тесной группкой, а осмелевший Смуглянка бурно жестикулируя что-то говорил, то и дело указывая на металлическую громаду дракона. Илья не стал их нагонять и не спеша пошел следом,

«Мы не знаем, откуда и зачем появились драконы. Изобрел ли их чей-то гений или они возникли сами собой, чувствующий и понимающий разум в теле машины?  
Я не знаю, есть ли у них предназначение и цель, что-то высокое, ради чего эта странная жизнь появилась на планете. Мы не знаем во зло человечеству появились они, или во благо, или возникли по капризу природы, чтобы существовать ради самой жизни.  
Может быть, они появились здесь только для того, чтобы позволить кому-то на своих крыльях подняться в небо. »


End file.
